Suds and Rosebuds
by LOSTrocker
Summary: Sometimes its not just the Angel who has to take care of its Vessel, sometimes its the other way around and Sam does just that for Gabe. Side order of Destiel.


**A/N: **I'm trying to redeem myself here after I wrote that Sam/Ruby fic the other day, which I'm still recovering from. I'm making it up for it by writing this Sam/Gabe fic. I have to admit this idea has been running around in my head for awhile. I can't put it off anymore. Gabe won't let me. So, this is mostly Gabe and Sam but don't worry there is a good amount of Destiel in here too. As always, if you're looking for smut, you've come to the wrong place. I do the more sensational and romantic side of things.

**Suds and Rosebuds: **

By: LOSTrocker

**Chapter One: Knock Knock/Whose There?:**

Sam knocks before entering because he's learned from past experiences that it's not a fun thing to walk in on your brother and a former Angel of the Lord going at it like a bunch of rabbits. Inside, he hears a lot of scrambling around and Dean's mouth going off like a bomb and questions like: "Where is my jeans?" are being rung out much to Sammy's dismay. Sam can't help but chuckle to himself. It was a good thing he knocked.

Dean is the one who answers the door, he's shirtless, but wearing jeans. The door is only cracked open as Dean peaks his head out to see what his baby brother wants. By the sounds of things, it seems that Cas isn't ready yet. There is more scuffling from behind Dean. Before Sam can ask Dean, there is a tumble behind him, followed by an: "Ow. Oh shit!"

"Cas, ya 'kay?" Dean questions and spares a second to look back to see.

Sam tries to but with his big brother's broad shoulders, that never happens. He can only assumes Castiel is and with the assurance the own former Angel gives Dean. "Yeah, just stumbled over my own two feet."

Sam laughs and when he does, it earns him a glare. His brother's eyes are warning him to stop, and back off. He doesn't have the right to laugh. Cas is still getting use to being human, and he's use to flying, not walking. Sam shuts his pie and now hesitates of making a request. Before he can coward away, Dean gets him.

"What do ya want Sam?" his voice ringing out with annoyance.

Sam winces. He was pretty sure there was once a time that Dean was always happy to see him, but that time is long gone. "I... um..."

"C'mon, spit it out. We don't have all day." Dean tries to coax it out of him with a wave motion of his hand. In other words, he doesn't have all day to hear his baby brother talk. He'd much rather do something else with someone else. Cas.

"I hate to ask, but do you do you think you and Cas can handle this one?" Sammy questioned about the recent monster of the week.

"What? Ya sick again or somethin'?"

"No, but I do have something to take care of." Sam corrects him.

Dean rolls his eyes and sighed with frustration. He wants to yell at Sam, fuss at him to remind him they don't get the luxury of taking a day to goof off. Dean doesn't get to. Castiel comes up behind him, and wraps a comforting arm around his neck, and resting his head on his shoulder. Dean can all ready feel him self loosen up some. Cas had that effect on him while baby brothers had a tendency of getting on his last nerves these days.

Sam smiles at Cas. By the looks of it, he's half dressed too. "We can take care of it Samuel. You do what ever it is you have to take care of." Cas catches his gaze with his own, its a smile, and all knowing. When does Cas doesn't know? He doesn't have to be an Angel to figure out what's really going on around him. Now, Dean on the other hand – very different story.

Dean doesn't even argue because what ever Cas says, goes. Sam thanks Cas before Dean can say anything. He doesn't want to blow his chance here. He bolts.

Cas pulls Dean back inside, and shuts the door behind them. Dean is leaning against for support with Castiel's hands propped up on each side of his head. Cas knows Dean is pissed, even though he's trying to hide it. His eyes always give him away, and he should know better by now that he can't hide anything from him, not even now, as he is.

Dean sighs. "What do ya know that I don't?"

Cas smirks, and its enough to make Dean's knees go weak because it shows off those dimples. "Sam doesn't have to take care of something, it's someone."

That causes Dean to raise a brow. "Who?" The last time he'd checked Sam had brought himself off of radar and hadn't had anyone for a good long while. The only one who seemed to be hanging around his baby brother of late was the pain his ass which was only known as Gabriel. His eyes went wide then, and the light bulb went off in his brain. Well, actually it wasn't a light bulb it was more of a warning single, screaming: DANGER WILL ROBERTSON! DANGER! DANGER!

"You've got to be friggin' kiddin' me!" Dean snaps.

"No one is laughing Dean," Castiel reminds him, and he can feel a chuckle build up inside of him because it's like an inside joke that Dean missed out on.

"Ya knew?" Dean points at Cas. Cas smirks, giving Dean his answer. "Why ya little-" And without a warning, Dean lunches at him, tangling down back to their bed. Cas is below him looking up with adoration in those big blue eyes. Then Dean commences his favorite kind of attack of the tickle kind.

Cas laughs so much it hurts but its a good kind of pain. He tries to return the favor, but Dean has him down to where he can't get to him. Not that Cas minds Dean's hands all over him in any kind of way of course. Soon, he's out of breath, and begs Dean to stop.

Dean caves and settles next to him, wrapping his arms around Castiel to bring him closer to him. "Well, that's what ya get fer not tellin' me. I would've liked a heads up." Dean plants a kiss on Castiel's forehead.

"To be honest, I was hoping Sammy would have told you by now." Cas confesses. "I guess he's still trying to figure everything out and doesn't want to scare you, kind of like how we did. Let him have his day Dean, we will take care of the beast or whatever it is that needs to be done. Samuel will more than willingly make it up to us because that's who he is."

"Al'right, al'right," Dean agrees, much to his surprise, but there is a catch.

"What?" Cas knows too.

"Before anyone does anythin', I need to talk to yer brother." Dean states.

Castiel doesn't have to ask why. It's because Dean still cares enough for Sammy to make sure Gabriel won't hurt him. Cas doesn't bother to say that he won't. Rather his love believes it or not Gabriel only has good intentions for Sam Winchester. Dean needs to make sure for himself. However, Dean wants a few more minutes of alone time with Angel because it seems there is never enough time for them. Cas sinks in beside them, bodies matching perfectly like a puzzle piece.

"Careful Dean, you are _snuggling_ with me." Cas teases. Snuggling is a bad word in Dean Winchester's vocab.

"We ain't snugglin'," Dean tries to argue like wise.

"Really, then what do you call it?" Cas asks and waits.

Dean can't come up with anything because no matter how manly he covered up the word, when it came down to it – it was snuggling. Oh, what the Hell uh? He didn't care what it was. Dean liked holding Cas, and if it was snuggling, then dammit so be it. He always made the exception for Cas.

**TBC...**


End file.
